School's Obsession
by starry-nights88
Summary: Sora has to go to an all boys academy. Dorm life is pretty boring…until he meets his roommate.
1. Private School!

**School's Obsession**

**Summary:** Sora has to go to an all boys academy. Dorm life is pretty boring…until he meets his roommate.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own Kingdom Hearts. That pleasure goes to Disney and Square Enix.

**Author's Note:** Third time is the charm, right? At least that's what they say. Same plot line as before though thoroughly cleaned and detailed. Back by popular request.

**Warning:** This story contains yaoi, or boy on boy love. Don't like it? Don't read it. No major warnings, just cursing and the occasional sexual situation. Noting to bad though, we're trying to keep it at a **T** rating here.

**Chapter One:** **Private School!**

A chocolate haired teenager stared at his parents in shock, a dumbfounded look plastered on his face, his ocean blue eyes as wide as dinner plates, "P-private school?" He asked, the tone of his voice slightly higher than normal.

The boy's brown headed mother slowly nodded, a small frown on her face, "Yes…private school." She said, restating the fact that was slowly sinking in to her young son. Her eyes glanced over to her husband, who had an annoyed look on his face as he cupped his cheek, "Yes, _private_ school." He said before pausing, "It's the best school. You should be proud to be accepted into such a prestigious school!"

The boy's shock did not wear off as he stared at them, slowly shaking his head, "I don't understand. I…I thought I was going to Destiny High, we filled out the paperwork and everything was set. Wha-? How did this happen?" He asked, his voice cracking.

His mother sighed, "Son, you're smart, very smart. You deserve a proper education. You can't get that here." She said softly, making a feeble attempt at comforting her son.

He shook his head quicker, "What am I suppose to tell my friends? They all think I'm going to Destiny High!" He said, panic adding to the shock he already felt.

His father rolled his eyes, "Tell them the truth!" He snapped, "That you've been accepted into the best school; Traverse All Boys Academy."

The boy covered his face with his hands, resting his elbows on his knees, not saying anything. He just simply shook his head.

"I knew you wouldn't like it." His mother began, "I tried to tell him-"

She was cut off by the harsh glare her husband sent her, "It's for the best." He said slowly, his eyes turning back to the boy.

He boy raised his head, glancing at his father for a moment before sighing, "I need to be with my friends." He said raising slowly, a frown on his face.

His mother nodded, "You go do that. But, don't stay out too long, you have to start packing." She said, "We've got tickets for the ferry set on Monday."

The looked at her, "Mom! That's three days _away_!" He cried.

His mother answered him with a soft, "Sorry." Before the boy exited the house. Anger now added to his feelings of shock and panic.

**OOO**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" The boy muttered as he walked across the sandy beach, kicking up the sand as he walked. He knew what this was about and it had nothing to do with him being smart. It was his _father_. The man was a poor excuse for a father, he knew that much.

He had never knew his real father; he had died when the boy was still young. His mother had remarried a few years later. Oh how he hated his father now. The man wanted nothing to do with the son of his wife, nothing at all.

The boy sighed; there was nothing he could do about it now. He'd have to go; there was no way to avoid it. His footsteps carried him to his best friend's house; Kairi, a girl he had known ever since he was a child.

Now another feeling joined the rest; fear. Why? Well, his friend was well known for her temper. And, this…this would anger her.

He had been looking forward to starting school with his best friend. But now, that was impossible. And, he got to tell her this. Lucky him…

He hadn't realized how quickly his feet carried him to the front door of his best friend's house. He was half tempted to turn around and walk away. But, just as the idea popped into his head, the front door opened.

Behind the door was his red-headed friend, a surprised look on her face as she held the door, staring at him, "Sora…?" She said slowly, blinking in confusion.

The boy blinked, laughing nervously, "K-kairi!" He stuttered, "Hi!"

Kairi gave him a weird look, "Are you ok?" She asked, stepping out on the porch, "Is it the heat?" She added, holding up her hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sun.

Sora quickly shook his head, "No…I'm fine." He said, giving her a reassuring smile, "I just need to talk to you."

Kairi nodded, "Alright." She said, pushing her door back open, "Let's go inside though, it's too hot out here."

Sora nodded in agreement, "Okay." He said, following the red headed girl into her house, which was oddly quiet. "Where is everyone?" He asked, looking around the house.

Kairi's house was the social gathering spot for all the teens on Destiny Island. She was rich and her house was always supplied with party materials. It was like an ever raging party.

"They're at the beach." She answered simply, walking into her grand kitchen, "Mom and Dad are on another one of their trips and won't be back 'til the beginning of the school year."

"Next week." Sora pointed out gently.

Kairi nodded, opening her refrigerator to pull out a jug of milk, "Next week." She repeated, smiling. "Do you want some cookies?" She asked before pausing, "Well, of course you do."

Sora grinned, sitting at the breakfast bar, "Thank you." He said as a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk were placed in front of him.

"Baked them myself." She said proudly.

Sora nodded, "So that's why they look so good." He commented before he picked up a cookie.

The two sat in silence for a while. Kairi watching Sora munch on her cookies, her chin resting in her palm, a grin on her face.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kairi asked after a few minutes.

Sora froze, a cookie in his hand and his mouth full. He took a drink of milk, swallowing before looking at Kairi, "Oh…" He said softly, setting the cookie down.

Kairi lifted an eyebrow, "Well, I'm a busy girl, speak." She said, tapping her fingers on the counter.

Sora placed his hands in his lap, "Now don't get mad, it wasn't my choice." He began, pausing to look at Kairi for any sign of a reaction. The girl simply nodded for him to continue. "I'm not going to Destiny High." He said.

She gave him a look, an odd look, "What do you mean?" She asked, placing her hands on her hip, "There's only one high school on the Island." She pointed out.

Sora nodded, "I know." He said softly, "I'm not going to a school on the Island."

Kairi's eyes widened, "Sora…" She said slowly, her voice cracking, "…what do you mean?"

Sora looked her in the eye, sighing heavily, "I have tickets for the ferry on Monday. I'm going to Traverse Town and I won't be back until Christmas."

Kairi frowned, looking at her marbled counter tops, "…but, I don't understand…" She said.

"My parents enrolled me into a Private school. I got accepted." Sora said, he didn't know how to make things any clearer for her.

Kairi nodded, "Oh really? That's nice." She choked, looking away, making a poor attempt at hiding the tears spilling from her eyes.

Sora gently laid a hand on her shoulder, "No it's not, Kai, I hate it. But, I don't have a choice. Don't pretend to be happy for me when I'm not happy myself."

Kairi nodded, wiping her eyes, "S-so, you leave Monday?" She asked, "After this weekend?"

"Yes." Sora said softly.

Kairi turned to face him, "There's something I have to tell you. Something very important, ok?" She said. Her voice still choking as fresh tears ran down her cheeks, "But, you have to be honest with me, do you understand?"

Sora slowly nodded, not understanding what Kairi was talking about.

Kairi smiled, "Good." She said nodding her head, "I've known you forever. We've been friends forever, right Sora?" She asked.

"Of course, Kairi. I've never been closer to anyone else." Sora said, and honestly he didn't think he'd be closer to anyone else.

Kairi nodded, "How _close_ are you to me?" She asked.

Sora blinked, "Kairi, I don't understand."

Kairi sighed, "Sora, I like you." She said, "I mean I really like you."

Sora blinked once more, "Well, I like you too."

Kairi frowned, "Not like like, I mean _like like_."

"Oh!" Sora said quickly, the fact dawning on him, "Oh…Kairi…I—" Before he could say what he wanted to, a pair of soft lips sealed his. His first kiss.

Kairi slowly pulled away. She had always been bold, that why she always got what she wanted. But, Sora didn't it was he that she wanted.

He blushed softly, "Oh." He said once more.

Kairi's eyes narrowed, "Oh! That's all you can say?"

Sora's eyed widened as he held up his hand, "I'm sorry! I mean…I…" He paused, "…like you too?"

Kairi smiled widely, pressing her lips against his once more. His second kiss. Just as innocent as the first.

A soft rumbling in his pants pockets caused him to pull away, "That'd be my parents." He said, his tone apologetic.

Kairi nodded, "Call me?"

Sora grinned, standing up, "Of course."

"Be careful walking home, lazy bum." She said, grinning as she gathered the plate and cup.

Sora nodded, walking to the door. Guess that meant they were 'going out' now. A goal he never even thought of. She was a friend, a sister, but a girlfriend? He would have to try it out.


	2. The Sweetest GoodBye

-1**School's Obsession**

**Author Note:** Thank you to all of my reviewer's/reader's. Here's chapter two, please enjoy and review!

**Chapter Two:**** The Sweetest Good-Bye**

Monday morning...

...His last three days had went by so fast. He said his good-byes, spent time with his girlfriend, and packed. But, it went by _so_ fast.

Now his mother was ushering out of bed, telling him to hurry and get dressed, the ferry left in an hour.

He frowned, staring at his mother. There was a frown on her face as well, much like his own, "Mom," He began softly, touching her shoulder, "I don't have to go."

His mother sighed, forcing a smile, "It'll be fine, Sora, you'll see." She said softly, touching his cheek.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Did he tell you to say that?" He asked bitterly.

His mother's eyes widened in alarm, "No!" She said quickly, shaking her head.

Sora gave her a look, "Why do you always do what he tells you?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Get dressed." His mother said simply, "We're leaving in a few minutes."

Sora glared, "You can't always avoid this talk mom!" He shouted.

"Be quiet! Do you want him to hear you!" His mother hissed, a harsh glare on her face, "Now get dressed and get down stairs, ok?"

"Whatever!" Sora snapped, throwing up his hands in anger before his mother slammed his door shut.

He stalked around his room, pulling a shirt over his head before he pulled on a pair of pants. He slipped on his shoes before walking out of his room, slamming he door behind him.

He heard a soft giggle. He raised an eyebrow in question as he walked down the stairs.

"Miss Miyake! I don't believe he didn't tell you!"

Sora blinked, _'Kairi...?'_ He thought as he rounded the corner into the kitchen to see his brown headed mother and red headed girlfriend. "Mom...Kairi?" He said, blinking.

Kairi smiled brightly, "Morning, honey!" She said, waving.

His mother gave him an understanding look before she stood up, "I'll just leave you two alone for a few minutes." She said, standing, "Just remember, Sora, we're leaving whenever he's ready to go, ok?"

"Whatever." Sora replied, walking over to Kairi.

His mother sighed sadly before walking out of the kitchen, heading to the car to see if her husband could use any help.

Kairi tilted her head to the side, looking at Sora with a look on concern, "Is everything ok?" She asked as the boy sat next to her.

Sora slowly shook his head, "No, but don't worry about it, ok?" He said, forcing a smile.

Kairi frowned, "But, I'm suppose to worry about you." She said softly.

Sora sighed, "It's nothing, ok, Kairi." He said, gently touching the girl's shoulder, "It's nothing I can't handle."

Kairi slowly nodded, the frown still present on her face, "If you say so..." She said softly, "But..." She began, raising her head, "If anything was wrong, you'd tell me...right?"

Sora grinned, "Yeah, yeah I would, for sure." He said, nodding.

Kairi smiled widely, "Is there anything I can help you carry out?" She asked.

Sora laughed softly, "There might be a few suitcases in my room." He said, standing.

Kairi stood as well, she bit her lip as her eyes drifted down to the floor, "I'll miss you, you know..." She said softly.

Sora glanced behind him, smiling softly, "I'll miss you too."

Kairi smiled, sighing softly, "At least I don't have to worry about you cheating on me." She said thoughtfully.

Sora blinked, "Why not?" He asked, "Not saying that I would, but why?"

"Well, it's an all boy school, right?" Kairi pointed out, "It's not like you're gay!"

Sora laughed softly, scratching his head. What he neglected to mention to his girl friend (and all the lovely readers enjoying this fic...) is that he was, in fact, bisexual. Though, he was fairly certain he wouldn't cheat...who could he meet that he'd actually _want_ to cheat with?

"Yeah..." Sora said, still laughing softly.

Kairi smiled brightly, "Lets go get the rest of your stuff, ok?" She said, standing up and grabbing on to Sora's arm.

"Ok." Sora replied, allowing Kairi to drag him to his room.

"It's going to be so boring with out you here!" Kairi said as she pushed open the brown haired boy's bedroom door.

Sora grinned, "Well, at least you're not going to a whole new place!" He pointed out, "I'll have to make all new friends then be bored."

Kairi giggled softly, "You're so silly!" She said shaking her head, "What all needs to go down?"

Sora pointed to some boxes, "Just those." He said, walking over to them.

Kairi blinked, "Why are you taking all your stuff?" She asked.

"I'm not. Most of it's going in storage." He said grabbing a box.

"It's like you're not coming back..." she said slowly, touching her chin, her eyes wide.

Sora glanced at her, "Of course, I'll come back!" He said, "It's not like I'll meet someone, fall madly in love then forget all about you!" He teased.

Kairi grinned, "You're right. I can't understand why their putting all your stuff in storage." She said, grabbing a box as well.

"I can." Sora said pointedly, "It's him..."

Kairi nodded slowly, "Maybe this is a good thing then...you leaving. You won't be stuck around him anymore. You're free, if you think about it." She pointed out.

Sora grinned, "Yeah...I guess you're right."

Kairi nodded, "Aren't I always?" She asked, as they both headed out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later the car was packed and ready.

Kairi was frowning deeply, so was Sora, but not for the same reason she was.

"I'll really miss you Sora..." She said softly as the said boy held her, "...you be sure to call me every other night, you got it?"

Sora nodded, "Of course, Kai, we'll talk online too, ok?" He said.

Kairi nodded, pushing away from Sora, "Call me when you get there, ok?"

Sora grinned, "Yup!" He said brightly.

Kairi laughed before pressing her lips against the boy's. She smiled before she turned to walk away, "Don't forget to remember me, ok?"


	3. Traverse Town

-1**School's Obsession**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my lovely reader/reviewer's, Starry much appreciates you. Sorry for the long wait, but Starry was on the beach enjoying the sun, BBQ, and the cute boys! Here's the newest chapter; read and enjoy, then review!

**Chapter Three:**** Traverse Town**

Sora's brown headed mother sighed heavily, cupping her cheek as she leaned against the rail. Her son next to her and her husband walking off back inside the ferry. She had a deep frown on her face. She knew what she was forcing her son to do was wrong...but, it was a really good school and he did deserve it. That was the only thought that stopped her from stopping her husband from filling out the papers.

"Remember the last time we were on a ferry?"

She glanced down at her son. His usually bright blue eyes were listless, missing that usual spark they had. His eyes that were so much like his father's...his real father's, "Yes, son, I do."

Sora smiled sadly, "Me and Dad stood right here...watching a school of dolphins, remember? They followed us all the way to the main land. And, we threw crackers at stuff to them to eat."

His mother sigh once more, choking back tears, "Yes...I remember. I told you two that dolphins didn't eat crackers, they ate fish. And, you...you laughed." She said, tears sliding down her cheeks slowly.

She had lost her first husband, now she was losing their son.

"Mom?" Sora said softly, touching his mother's shoulder gently.

She opened her mouth to answer, but then the ferry captain's voice broke out over the intercom, "We'll be docking at Traverse Dock in five minutes. Please return to your cars and be prepared to exit the ferry. Thank you for joining us on this crossing and we wish you have a pleasant time on the main land."

"Come on, honey, let's go back to the car and wait for...him." She said, smiling softly.

Sora slowly nodded, "Yeah, ok mom."

She grinned, "There's suppose to be someone waiting for us at the dock." She said, making conversation as they walked to the car.

Sora blinked, "Oh really? Who?" He asked.

"A young lady from the school, I do believe her name was Aerith." She said thoughtfully, tapping her chin.

Sora gave his mother an odd look, "But...she's a girl...and it's an all boy school." He pointed out softly.

His mother laughed softly, "She's a dorm mother for the freshmen. She's in charge of the freshmen dorms. Each grade has one."

Sora slowly nodded as he opened the car door for his mother, "Oh." He said simply.

**Traverse Dock...**

A dark haired woman stood on the dock, her arms crossed. Her long dark brown hair tied up in a long braid, framing her face was two curled strands of hair. She leaned against a thick pole, waiting for the ferry.

"We're here." Sora's mother said, glancing behind her seat.

"Damn ferry..." His step-father said, checking his watch, "...we should have taken the earlier one."

Sora rolled his eyes, "God, you make it sound like you wanted to get rid of me."

What was usually a playful poke of ones parents, was actually anything but. Sora meant it and he knew it was true. It didn't take an idiot to figure out how much his step-father disliked him. But, that was ok, Sora didn't like him very much either.

His reply was a harsh glare from his step father and a fleeting glance from his mother, "Don't be a smartass." His step-father said.

Sora rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he sat back in the car seat. The car beginning to drive off the ferry.

The woman on the dock sighed softly, checking her watch, "I hope Selphie is ok be herself..." She muttered, shaking her head. Selphie was just a teenager with hormones in a dorm with dozens of high school boys whom haven't seen their girlfriends for the past few months. She would be fine...

"Excuse me!"

The woman blinked, spinning around, "Yes? Are you the Miyakes?" She asked watching the family of three walk up to her.

"Yes we are! Are you Aerith?"

The brown headed woman nodded, "The one and only." She said smiling, "And I take it your Kira, the person I spoke too on the phone? Right?"

Kira smiled softly, "Yes ma'am, I am." She said, "This is my husband, Hiro and my son Sora." She said, pointing to the men with her.

Aerith smiled, "Nice to meet you all." She said, clapping her hands together, "Well, I suppose you guys would like a tour of the town?"

Hiro quickly shook his head, "I'm sorry, but my wife and I have to be going as soon as possible. We didn't come to town to waste a whole day."

Aerith gave him a look, "Since when is something like this a waste of a whole day? I would expect that someone such as yourself, sir, would have taken a day off to be sure that your son was settled." She said, crossing her arms. She already did like this man.

Sora frowned, "He's not my father and it's fine. I'm not a child." He said, throwing his step-father a glare.

Aerith shrugged, "They should at least come to the school so we can get your stuff to your dorm room."

Kira forced a smile, "That's fine." She said quickly.

Aerith nodded, "Is it fine for you, sir?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in question.

"Whatever." Was her answer.

"Lovely!" Aerith said brightly, grabbing Sora, "Just follow me!"

**Aerith's Dorm Room...**

Aerith closed the door with a snap, "I thought he'd never leave!" She said wiping her forehead, "How do you put up with that, Sora? I would have killed him in his sleep!"

Sora chuckled softly, "Trust me, I think about it all the time. I just ignore him. He's not home much." He said.

Aerith nodded, "I'll have to remember that if he ever comes back." She said thoughtfully before shaking her head, "Either ways, on to your dorm. Everyone has a roommate, so try to get along with them, ok?"

Sora nodded. He had no trouble getting along with people.

Aerith smiled, "Lovely, now your roommate will be..." She said as she ran her finger down a list. She paled as her finger came over a name, "Tanaka Riku...eh...maybe there's another room open." She muttered checking the list once more, "Guess not." She said, sighing in defeat.

Sora blinked, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Aerith laughed sheepishly, "You don't know who Riku Tanaka, right?" She asked.

Sora shook his head.

Aerith nodded, "He's the only one with an open room...I could explain him to you, but it'd be easier to let you meet him." She said, playing with her fingers.

Just then, her dorm door opened, "He's Riku's roommate?" A small brown headed girl asked before laughing.

Aerith twitched, "Selphie! So nice of you to come home!"

The girl grinned, "Hi! I'm Selphie, I'm Aerith's younger sister!" She said, grabbing Sora's hand and shaking it.

Sora blinked, "I'm Sora."

Selphie giggled, "And you're cute! Riku will love him!"

Aerith slammed her hand over the girl's mouth, "Now now, lets not scare poor Sora." She said.

Sora sweat dropped, "Is he like a trouble maker?" He asked.

Selphie shoved her sister's hand off of her mouth, "Not exactly, more like a sexy heartbreaker." She said grinning widely, "Too bad he's gay though..."

Aerith rolled her eyes, "Shut it, Selphie." She snapped before turning to Sora, "He's not that bad. True he sleeps around a bit too much and makes boys _and_ girls fall madly in love with them before he rips their heart out and stomps on it. But, more than likely he'll just ignore you. I mean, he's the perfect roommate."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"He's never home, so the dorm is never a mess." Aerith said.

Sora nodded, "I'm sure it can't be that bad...right?"

Aerith nodded, "That the spirit Sora!" She said clapping him on the back.

Selphie snorted, "He's just going to eat you up, you know. Innocent, cute, probably a virgin. His kind of boy. I'd watch your back if I were you..." The girl paused laughing, "No, if I were you I'd do him before he did me."


	4. Meeting the Roommate

-1**School's Obsession**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my reviews, keep it up. Not much to say in this note, just continuing reading and enjoying it!

**Chapter Four:**** Meeting The Roommate**

Aerith grinned widely, checking her watch, "Well, it's just about curfew." She paused, glancing at Sora, "By the way, curfew is at seven on weekdays and nine on weekends..." She shook her head, "It's not like anyone actually follows them anyway." She added, "We can go to your dorm now that we're done filling out all this evil paperwork that I'll have to go over later."

Sora nodded, standing, blinking as his eyes scanned the room, which was strangely quiet, "Where's Selphie?" He asked curiously.

Aerith blinked, "Probably off harassing some poor student. It's her past time, I don't keep track of how many boy's she dates at this school." She glanced at Sora, "So, if I were you, I'd watch your back. I'd be more afraid of her then Riku."

Sora laughed softly, "I have a girlfriend back home." He pointed out.

Aerith shook her head, "Her motto is 'What she don't know, won't hurt her.' She doesn't care. She brags about Riku being a heartbreaker, I can't count how many boy's hearts she broke." She paused, laughing, "She actually gives Riku a run for his money."

Sora shook his head, "Well, I'm not interested in Selphie, so, I doubt that she'd talk me into going out with her." He said.

Aerith grinned, "Yeah, but, she doesn't let that stop her either. There's only one way to stop her..." She said pausing, before grinning, "...say your gay. And, sometimes, that doesn't even work."

Sora snorted, "Well, I'm not gay, bi maybe, but not gay." He commented.

"Oh boy..." Aerith said, slapping her hand to her forehead, "I would seriously watch yourself around Riku; your the type of boy he usually goes for. Things could get ugly if you let him get to you."

Sora waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it, I don't want to cheat on my girlfriend."

Aerith frowned slightly, grabbing her dorm key and pocketing it, _'Yeah, but you haven't met Riku yet, either.'_ She though, shaking her head. Maybe, Sora...he'd be different.

**:Flashback:**

_There was a loud banging at her door, rousing Aerith from her slumber. She shot up, "Where's the fire!" She cried._

_Selphie threw a pillow at her, "There's someone at the door, stupid." She said, turning over and covering her head with a pillow._

_Aerith slowly pushed herself out of bed, pulling on her robe, "Coming!" She yelled at the persistent beating. '_This had better be good..._' She thought, her eyes narrowing as she walked to the door._

_She opened the door to find a sobbing blonde headed teenager, "Aerith..." He cried, looking down, "I want a new dorm."_

_Aerith crossed her arms, "You woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why, exactly do you want one?"_

_The boy glared at her, "Because of that _bastard_!" He growled._

_Aerith blinked, "Bas...oh no...come on in Roxas, lets talk." She said opening her door to the blonde, "I take it Riku did something, right?"_

_Roxas nodded his head violently, "Yes! I caught him in bed with..." He shook his head, fists clutched in anger, "That bastard is cheating on me!" He yelled._

_Aerith's eyes widened as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, I'll see what I can do about finding you a new dorm room."_

_Roxas nodded, "The sooner, the better." He said, finally calm, at least somewhat, "I'll stay with my cousin until then, is that ok?" _

_Aerith nodded, "Who's your cousin?" She asked, pulling out a small tab of paper._

_"Tidus, dorm room 54C." He answered, cupping his cheek._

_"Alright, you can stay here tonight if you want and I'll have a talk with Riku tomorrow." Aerith said, "I don't know how many times I told him about sex in the dorm rooms." She said shaking her head._

_Roxas chuckled, "You didn't seem to have a problem with it when we were sleeping together." He pointed out._

_Aerith smiled, "Ok, I'll talk to him about sleep around with people who aren't his roommate and boyfriend, how's that?"_

_Roxas laughed softly, "Works for me!"_

**:End Flashback:**

Aerith led Sora down a hallway, "This is the freshman hall." She paused as a group of teens walked past, not looking like freshmen in the least, "Though, you'll come to find that most of the upper classmen stay here." She added, an eyebrow raised.

Sora blinked, "Why would upper classmen still stay in the freshman dorms, isn't that not a blow to their reputations?" He asked, curiously.

Aerith shook her head, "Not when the whole upper classmen population try to get rooms here. They like it so much because the other dorm mothers are complete asses." She said, pulling out a key, "Now, I highly doubt that Riku is home right now, he was never one to follow the curfew." She said, sticking the key into the lock.

"Is Riku a freshmen?" He asked, glancing at Aerith.

The brown headed girl opened her mouth to reply, but she was immediately cut off, "Nope, I'm a sophomore." Sora spun around to see a silver haired boy, slightly taller than him with a smirk plastered on his handsome face, "And, I'm wondering why the dorm mother is trying to get into my dorm, with the wrong key might I add, with a boy whom I've never seen before."

Aerith said, pulling the key out, "I knew this was the wrong one, stupid Selphie!" She muttered before shaking her head, "This is Sora, he's your new roommate." She said, nodding to the brown headed boy.

Sora grinned sheepishly, "Hi."

The silver haired boy arched an eyebrow, "Roommate?" He said questionably.

Aerith nodded, "Roommate." She said sternly, "And I trust he won't turn out like the last one, right, Riku?"

Riku smirked, rubbing his chin, "You mean Roxas, right?" He asked.

Aerith nodded, placing her hands on her hips, "Yes, that's exactly who I mean." She said, narrowing her eyes, "So no funny business, you hear me, Tanaka? I don't want a reply of that little scene."

Riku smiled innocently, "Of course not." He glanced at Sora, biting his lip, a sign that he was thinking, "Of course not..." He repeated, a wide smile on his face as he stared at the younger boy.

Aerith snorted, crossing her arms, "You better hope so or I'll make you go back to your dorm block." She threatened.

Riku chuckled, "Don't worry, there won't be a reply of Roxas." He said.

Aerith glared at Riku for a moment, "Alright..." She said, "I'm going to go finish my rounds, I'm sure you'll get him settled in, right?"

Riku grinned widely (obviously taking the comment the wrong way), "Certainly!" He said brightly as Aerith began to walk away. Riku sighed shaking his head before he eyed Sora, "You're a freshman, right?" He asked.

Sora slowly nodded, eyeing the elder boy wearily, "Uh-huh." He answered.

Riku nodded, unlocking the dorm door, "Look, whatever Aerith and her sister said about me, don't believe them, ok?" He said, not looking at Sora as he walked in, "I'm not as bad as they make me out to be."

Sora blinked before nodding, "Whatever." He answered.

Riku sighed, "Well, I won't try to rape you in your sleep or anything." He said playfully, "Well, this is it." He said, holding up his arms and turning around once, "The dorm room I refuse to give up."

Sora laughed softly, his blue eyes glancing around the small but roomy dorm.

Riku smiled slightly, "You have a nice laugh." He mentioned, titling his head to the side as he surveyed Sora.

Sora blushed softly, "Uh, thanks...I think." He said, turning away from Riku.

Riku smirked, "Your bedroom is right over there." He said pointing to said room.

Sora nodded quickly, "T-thanks." He said.

Riku merely smiled, "See you in the morning, I'm turning in." He said, before winking at Sora and walking towards his own room.

Sora watched Riku until his door shut with a soft click. Then he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He shook his head, opening his bedroom door. That was weird to say the least.

Sora would almost say that Riku had been flirting with him. But, if the silver haired boy _was_ flirting with him, why did he react the was he did? Blushing, stuttering...he didn't even react that way when Kairi flirted with him and he was dating her!

Sora shook his head, he would have to watch himself around Riku. The boy had the charm and the brains to use it. And, Sora was finding it hard to resist him already and he had just met the boy a few minutes ago.

Needless to say...this was going to be a very interesting year in Traverse Town.


	5. Bathroom Mishaps

-1**School's Obsession**

**Starry's Corner:** I am SO sorry for such a long wait for the update. But, here it is! I hope everyone enjoys it and remembers to review!

**Chapter Five:** **Bathroom Mishaps**

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

The insistent buzz of Sora's alarm clock filled the brown headed boy's room. Yet, he continued to sleep on as though the clock wasn't even going off. As he normally did.

And, of course, this little endearing scene wouldn't be complete without Riku pounding at his door, screaming obscenities and threats. Which, was exactly what the silver headed boy was doing.

"Get your God damned ass up!" He yelled, slamming his fist against the door.

The boy slept on…unfortunately for him, he was making Riku extremely late. Which did not bode well for the younger boy.

Riku's eyes narrowed dangerously before he kicked in the door. Apparently it didn't bode well for the poor door either, who got knocked off it's hinges.

Finally, the brown headed boy woke up.

More like he got jerked out of his sleep by the door flying off the hinges.

"What in the hell!" He cried, blinking and looking around his room.

"It's fifteen minutes until the first bell rings. If I'm late, you die!" Riku said his tone low and deadly, meaning business.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Sorry! If you'll go, I'll get dressed!" He said, before yawning widely.

Riku snorted, stepping out of the room, pausing right outside. A wide grin had found it's way on his face as he leaned there against the wall.

Well, they were already going to be late. So why not make it for a good reason, hm?

With that thought in his head, the silver headed boy waited outside of Sora's room until he heard the bathroom door softly shut.

He let himself back into the room, taking his time to make sure he caught Sora just at the right moment.

Grinning widely, he opened the bathroom door.

"Riku!"

The said person grinned devilishly, his eyes racking over the exposed skin of the brown headed boy who hopelessly tried to hide behind a towel, "Yes, Sora?"

The boy flushed, "D-Do you mind!" He squeaked, backing against the wall as Riku moved closer.

Riku smirked, "Not really, how about you?" He asked, placing his hands on the wall next to Sora's head as he leaned in close.

Sora shook. With what, he wasn't sure. Fear or excitement. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, backing into the wall further.

"Why don't I just show you?" Riku said.

Sora wanted to say, 'How about you don't.' But, his words were swallowed when a pair of lips sealed over his. His blue eyes widened as the lips softly moved over his own. His brain was telling him to push Riku away, but his body was telling him something different. _Very_ different.

Riku smirked widely against Sora's lips, moving his hands off the wall to grab on to Sora's arms, making sure the boy couldn't free himself.

He'd learn not to sleep in anymore…wouldn't he?

No?

Well, Riku didn't mind the punishment. And, from the growing bulge in between Sora's legs, neither did he.

Riku pulled away, smirking as Sora followed his lips, "Hurry up, we're already late." He said, brushing his thumb over Sora's flushed cheek, "Next time wake up on time."

Sora watched him leave, his mouth slightly agape, "What in the fuck?" He softly asked himself, pushing off the wall.

He sighed as he looked down, frowning at the erection he had. Cursing himself lightly, he continued with his morning process. Which now included getting rid of the boner he had.

All thanks to Riku.

But, as much as he tried to get off by thinking about Kairi…he just couldn't get there. But, when he thought about Riku, well, that was a different story.

As much as it disturbed him.

He couldn't be wanting the silver headed boy…not like that.

But, of course, his body would speak against him…like it always did.

**--- --- ---**

Luckily, the rest of the day wasn't nearly as eventful. Well, Riku _did_ bug Sora at lunch…but, that was to be expected, wasn't it? No? Well, what planet do you live on?

It was now forth period, the last period. Then he got to go back to his dorm…and deal with Riku. Oh boy!

Forth period was Sora's advanced history class. The _only_ class Riku wasn't in.

Thank God!

No, really…Sora wouldn't be able to concentrate if he was there.

Not saying he had a problem with it in his other classes, but Riku made it so hard to pay attention. It'd be easier if Riku would leave him alone…but, that's apparently too much to ask.

"For this assignment, you'll need to have a partner."

Sora blinked, looking up at his teacher. A young brown haired woman, her name had slipped his mind for the moment. _Assignment…what assignment._ As it were, Riku still occupied his thoughts, even when said person wasn't there. How lovely.

Not really.

"You may pick your own partner, then I'll give you your time period you'll cover."

Sora looked around the class as the boy's picked their partners. He didn't really know anyone to pair up with, so he just sat there, hoping someone would take pity on him and be his partner.

"Hey?"

Sora looked up, meeting with a pair of crystal blue eyes. Oddly like his own.

"Are you new?" The boy asked.

Sora nodded, "Uh-huh. I'm Sora Miyake." He said with a grin as the boy sat in the desk next to him.

"Hi! I'm Roxas Kuramoto." The blonde headed boy said, holding out his hand in greeting.

Sora took it, grinning widely, "Nice to meet you!" He said, happy that he had found someone else to talk to, besides his horny roommate Riku.

"Wanna be partners?" Roxas asked, tilting his head in question.

Sora nodded quickly, "Ok!" He said happily, "Though I didn't catch the assignment."

Roxas nodded, "We have to do a report on the time period she gives us." He said before pausing thoughtfully, "It shouldn't be too much trouble."

Sora shook his head, "No, it shouldn't." He agreed.

"Everyone have their partners?" The teacher asked, looking around, "Lovely, now when I call your name tell me your partner and I'll give you your time period."

The names went on and on, luckily Roxas' last name began with a K, so soon there was a

"Roxas Kuramoto."

The said boy stood up, "Sora Miyake is my partner." He said, glancing at the boy next to him.

The teacher nodded, "You two boys will cover the American Civil War." She said before going on.

The class was silent as the teacher spoke.

But finally she ended with, "Every piece of research must be turned in, so make sure it's neatly organized and that is to be turned in two weeks from today. And, a fifteen page report is due at the end of the month. You may have the remainder of the class period to talk _quietly_."

"That's not too bad, a fifteen page report. I had to write a longer report to get the financial aid to come here." Roxas said, flipping through his history book, boredly.

Sora nodded, even though he didn't have to have financial aid. His step dad made damn sure he got into the school, "So when do you want to get started?" Sora asked.

Roxas paused, "Well, I have blitz ball practice after school, so how about, this weekend?" He replied.

Sora nodded, "That works for me. I have to try out for the band and stuff." He agreed.

"So what dorm to you live in?" Roxas asked.

"23B." Sora replied.

Roxas blinked, sitting up, "23B, no shit?" He said, his eyes widening.

Sora nodded, "Why do you say it like that?"

"I used to live there, with Riku." Roxas said quickly, "We dated for awhile last year."

Sora's mouth dropped, "You're the boy Riku and Aerith were talking about!"

Roxas nodded, "Be careful around Riku." He said, "He'll say sweet things and promise you the world, then he'll fuck another boy in your bed." He whispered darkly.

"Well, I have a girlfriend."

Roxas chuckled, "Funny thing, I had one too at the time." He pointed out, "Riku doesn't care. It's all a game to him."

Sora nodded, "I'll be careful."

"So, we can do the studying in my dorm, you understand right? I have nothing to say to that bastard." Roxas said crossing his arms.

"That's fine with me." Sora nodded, "Who's your roommate?"

"My cousin, Tidus."

Sora nodded, before chuckling, "Yeah, don't know'im."

Roxas laughed as well, "Oh don't worry, once you meet him, you won't forget him, I'm still trying to figure out how we're related."

Sora chuckled, "Sounds fun." He said glancing at the clock, "Bell's about to ring. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Roxas nodded, "Hey, you should eat lunch with me and my friends tomorrow."

Sora smiled gratefully, "Love to!"

Roxas grinned just as the bell rang, "Great. Catch you tomorrow Sora."

Sora waved goodbye before stepping out of the class, only to meet with…you guessed it…Riku.

**--- --- ---**

What will Riku do? Will he make out with Sora again? Will Sora deny his advances…or welcome them with open arms? Find out in the next installment of…School's Obsession!


	6. Love…is Such a Useless Term

-1**School's Obsession**

**Starry's Corner:** A big thanks goes out to everyone that reviewed! Remember, that reviews make the authoress write faster!

**Chapter Six:** **Love…is Such a Useless Term.**

It was fourth period, the last of the day. It also happened to be Riku Tanaka's least favorite class. So, what does one do in this situation?

…No, we don't blow up the school in a disgruntled rage…even though that thought _has_ crossed Riku's mind once or twice, but that's not the point.

He prefers the path that would get him into less trouble, you see? That would only leave one option; _skipping_. Yeah, so, he still got a detention for skipping, but it was better that getting expelled and a possible police record for blowing up the school.

And, skipping was exactly what the silver haired teenager was doing. And, it was boring. It'd be more interesting if he could talk his brown headed roommate into skipping with him, but the boy was a goody goody. And, the activities Riku had in mind to remedy their boredom were much too risky for such an innocent boy.

Riku checked his watch, raising an eyebrow. _Five minutes…_ He thought to himself, "Now what did Sora say he had for forth period?" He asked himself, tapping his chin as he walked through the halls of his high school, "History, I think." He shrugged, he'd find out one way or another.

He made his way over to the advanced history class and stood by the door, waiting. For what, you ask?

Do you really need to know?

Sora…stupid.

He crossed his arms, leaning against the white wall next to the door.

What?

He couldn't walk his roommate back to their dorm? He was being nice!

Well…not as nice as he wanted to be, but that'd come with time. He was hopeful that it's come in less time than more, but he'd be just as happy if it'd come at all.

What's it, you ask?

This _is_ Riku we're talking about, or didn't you know?

What could a little horndog like Riku be talking about, hm?

Ah, sex…that's right! Good for you!

The last bell rang, causing Riku to jump…but, only slightly. You see, that's what happens when your mind strays into things it shouldn't be straying into in the first place.

"Riku!"

Shock, resentment. Wait a minute…_that_ wasn't Sora.

Riku looked up, blinking, "Roxas?" He said, a smirk forming on his face as he blonde headed boy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Roxas, you're blocking the door."

Okay, _that_ was Sora.

"Move." Riku said simply, pushing the blonde headed boy aside.

"Don't touch me!" Roxas snapped, glaring harshly, but he stepped aside none the less.

Riku's smirk widened last year, "You didn't complain too much last year." He said.

Sora blinked, merely staring at the two, he decided to intervene when Riku said this, "C'mon, Roxas, why don't you introduce me to your cousin." He said, grabbing the said boy's arm, before he had a chance to act on the thought Sora just knew he was fighting with.

Riku raised an eyebrow as he watched the two walk down the hall, crossing his arms, he shook his head. This wasn't good, not in the least.

**--- --- ---**

"He's a fucking stalker!" Roxas said, pulling out the key to the dorm he shared with his cousin, "Excuse my language, Sora." He said, grinning apolitically at the said boy.

"No need to, it's true." Sora agreed, "But, that's what I get for telling him my schedule."

"Why'd you tell him that?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Sora shrugged, "Who else could have shown me around school?" He pointed out.

Roxas nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But, why would Aerith be crazy enough to put you in a dorm with Riku?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Well she said that no other dorms were opened at the time." Sora said as Roxas opened the door and beckoned him to follow, "What about blitz ball?" He asked, glancing at the blonde headed boy.

Roxas blinked, checking his watch, "I can stand to miss one practice, besides, Tidus is the captain anyway."

Sora nodded, "Which, I take it, is a good thing?" He asked as Roxas closed the door.

Roxas grinned before laughing softly, "Yeah, it is." He said, before throwing his school things onto the small table they had. Sora guessed it was used for eating and most likely school work, "Well, I can already tell that we're not going to get any of the project done."

Sora laughed, "Yeah." He didn't feel much like working anyway.

"Well, I suppose we can watch a movie!" Roxas said, grinning.

"Works for me!"

**--- --- ---**

"You haven't tried anything, Riku, have you?"

The said boy grinned, leaning back in his chair, "Aerith! What do you take me for?" He asked in a mock hurt voice.

Aerith's eyes narrowed, "You're a horny little teenage boy. That, and I know you." She pointed out.

Riku snorted, "That doesn't mean I'd try anything with Sora." He said.

"Ha! I doubt that!" Aerith said, crossing her arms, "You may think that I'm stupid, but you'll find I have more brains than I show."

"So you say."

Aerith glared, "I'm warning you Riku Tanaka, you hurt Sora…make that any other boy that goes to this school and I will see to it that you get expelled." She snapped.

"That's not fair!" Riku yelled, sitting up a little straighter, "You never did anything to Leon when he did what he did."

"Leon wasn't as nearly as bad as you." Aerith pointed out, "And, I know he hurt you…don't give me that look, Riku!" She said, seeing the disbelieving look on Riku's face, "I know why you do the things you do. But, it'd do you some good to find someone to love, like he did."

"Love…" Riku said, snorting as he sat back, crossing his arms, "…is such useless term."

Aerith sighed heavily, "Maybe, but I have a feeling. And, I've never been wrong before." She said, looking away, "Just take my advice and don't hurt Sora. If you lose him, you'll regret it."

"Who said I wanted him in the first place?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aerith smiled, "No one did. But, he's like every other boy that shared a dorm with you. I don't want him to end up like that." She said before laughing, "If he falls for you…I think he'll take it harder than those other boys did."

"Even Roxas?"

Aerith laughed loudly, "He's moved on, you know. He's dating that transfer student that came here last term." She said, a grin on her face.

"Axel?"

"That'd be the one." Aerith said nodding, "But, why would you care?"

Riku snorted, "I don't."

Just then at that moment, the door opened, revealing a grinning Sora, waving good bye two blonde haired boys. He threw his bag on the table before looking up, "Hey, Aerith!" He said, grinning widely.

"I see you've met Roxas and his cousin, Tidus." She said cheerfully.

Sora nodded, "They're a trip!" He said grinning widely, before he noticed Riku, "Hey Riku."

Aerith lifted an eyebrow, glancing at Riku before she shook her head, "Tidus is captain of the blitz ball team, you know."

Riku rolled his eyes, "He's into band, not blitz ball." He said, placing his hands behind his head boredly.

Sora blushed lightly, "Yeah, I'm trying out for the band when tryouts start."

Aerith glanced back at Riku before turning to Sora, "Oh really? What instrument?"

Sora scratched his head, still blushing, "Snare drum?"

Aerith chuckled softly, turning to face Riku, "Well, just imagine that. Riku plays the snare drum too." She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Really?" Sora said, grinning at Riku.

Riku merely shrugged, causing Sora to frown lightly.

Aerith sighed, "Well, I have to go. Make sure Selphie didn't blow up the dorm or anything." She said before throwing Riku a look, "Remember what I said." She reminded the silver haired boy before waving to Sora and leaving.

Sora turned to Riku after Aerith left, "Is everything ok?" He asked tilting his head.

Riku stared at the boy for a moment before standing up and nodding, "Just fine."

Before Sora could say anything else, a pair of lips pressed against his. His eyes widened as he froze, this wasn't happening _again_! Ah, but it was.

Riku gently grabbed Sora's upper arms, preventing the boy from pulling away as he pressed him against the table, his tongue brushing against Sora's closed lips. But, Sora wouldn't comply with Riku's wishes, which was ticking the silver haired boy off.

So Riku had no choice but to take an alterative action. Of course, Sora didn't appreciated the action very much. But, who would appreciate getting their lip bit? Not me, either. And, apparently, Sora didn't either. But, it worked none the less.

Sora _did_ open his mouth. And, Riku did use that opportunity to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Needless to say, Sora was shocked. But, did he pull away? No. He would ask himself why later on, for all of the angst could have ended right there…but, he didn't pull away.

By the graces of God, he actually relaxed into the kiss. Even going as far as kissing Riku back, which surprised the silver headed boy.

Before things could get anymore heated, much to Riku's disappointment, a loud bang caused the younger boy to jump away from the kiss, "What was that!" He cried, staring at the wall.

Riku twitched. Oh, he knew exactly what it was. More like, _who_ it was. "God damnit, Leon!" He growled, glancing down at Sora, "S'okay. It's just Leon and his damned boyfriend."

Just as he said that there was another bang and what sounded like a moan.

Sora looked at the wall, a horrified look on his face, "Are they ok?"

Riku nodded, stepping away from Sora, since all hopes of him doing what Leon was doing to Cloud to Sora was now dashed. All thanks to that bastard, "Yeah, I'll introduce you when they get finished." He said, plopping down on to the couch.

Sora slowly nodded, biting his lip, "Riku?" He said softly.

The boy looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"What'd you kiss me?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged, "Why wouldn't I?"

Sora frowned, "I don't get it."

Riku sighed, "What's not to get? I like you, so, naturally I'd want to kiss you."

Perfect logic…right?

Not the way Sora saw it, "I have a girlfriend, you know."

Riku smirked, "It was just a kiss." He turned back to the TV, "It's not like I was asking you out."

Sora snorted, "I'd say no even if I wasn't already involved with someone."

Riku laughed softly, "Oh really? You say one thing, but your body says another." He pointed out.

Sora glared at him, "And my heart says something completely different." He said softly, "I know what happened with Roxas, and I'm not leaving myself open for that."

Riku rolled his eyes, turning back to the TV, "You say that now." He muttered softly, looking at Sora out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, and I mean it now too." Sora replied.

Riku shook his head, "Sounds like them two are done. You still want to meet them?" He asked, turning to face Sora.

Sora shrugged, "They can't be half as bad as you." He said.

Riku snorted, "They used to be, take my advice." He said, grabbing the boy's arm, "C'mon."

**--- --- ---**

Oh! What does Aerith know about Riku that we don't? Interested? I suggest you read the upcoming chapters!

What does Leon have to do with Riku's past? And, how does Cloud work into it.

And, when will Axel be introduced!

Remember to review folks!


	7. Squall Leonhart

-1**School's Obsession**

**Starry's Corner:** The alert system has been acting weird...I'm glad it works again! Thank you to all you that reviewed.

**Chapter Seven:**** Squall Leonhart**

Riku led Sora next door, "I guess I should have warned you about those two." He said, glancing at the young brown headed boy.

Sora blinked, "Why do you say that?"

Riku chuckled, "They have no shame..." He paused, "Well, Cloud does...but, not Leon."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "What is that suppose to mean?" He asked, glancing at Riku.

Riku blinked, looking as though he were choosing his words carefully, with a sigh he threw caution to the wind, "You'll see." He said, knocking on the door.

There was a moments pause...just a moment.

Sora continued to gaze at Riku out of the corner of his eye, '_He really is attractive...'_ Sora's eyes widened as he quickly looked away, '_No...no...I have Kairi...she's really attractive!'_

Just at that precise moment the door flew open, a very naked, very mean looking individual standing behind it, not really caring that he was naked and scaring the living hell out of Sora.

"What." Was the only greeting they got from the brunet teenager.

Riku rubbed his forehead, "Just wanted to introduce Sora to you." He said, nodding to the smaller brunet.

Steel gray eyes turned to Sora as an eyebrow arched in question, "Hi." He said simply before turning back to Riku, "I was kind of busy, is that all?"

Riku nodded, grinning widely, "Pretty much! You can get back to fucking Cloud now!" He said waving as the door was slammed in his face, "See? And, you though _I_ was bad."

Sora snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised if you answered your door naked." He mumbled, turning to walk back into his dorm.

Riku turned to look at him, a thin silver eyebrow arched in amusement. Without so much as saying a word, he grabbed the boy and shoved him against the nearest wall. His lips soon followed, clashing with the other's.

Only one conscience thought passed through Sora's mind...

..._Not again!_

...Then all thought was swept from his mind as he fell into the kiss.

It didn't take much to get Sora to open his mouth to his searching tongue, just a simple swipe against his plump lips and the boy's mouth fell open.

Hell, Sora was even kissing back this time. Just as exuberantly as Riku was.

Neither boy noticed the short brown haired, green eyed girl smirking at them with her arms crossed. "Ahem." She coughed, getting their attention.

Sora harshly pushed Riku off of him, "Selphie!" He squeaked, "What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled devilish, looking from one boy to the other, "Just helping Aerith with dorm checks." She said before raising an eyebrow, "What _are_ you doing?"

Riku's eyes narrowed, '_I would be doing him right now..._' He thought, "Nothing, Selphie, go away." He said, glaring at the girl.

The girl shook her head, "I don't think it's safe to leave poor Sora alone with you." She said, grinning widely, "You might steal his virginity."

Riku twitched before walking back into their dorm, slamming the door behind him.

Selphie smiled brightly, grabbing Sora's arm, "I needed to talk to you anyway about Riku." She said, her voice soft, "Come on."

**--- --- ---**

He did not just hear _Riku_ and _innocent_ in the same sentence, did he?

"Whoa, wait!" Sora said, holding up his hand, "Say that again."

Selphie blinked, "When Riku came here, he was _almost_ as innocent as you."

Sora gave her a disbelieving look.

"Hey! I said almost!" Selphie pouted, crossing her arms, "Either ways. There's a story to why he is the way he is."

Sora sat down on the couch, "Well?"

Selphie rolled her eyes, "First things first." She said holding up her hand.

Sora blinked, "What?"

"You like him."

Sora's eyes widened as he shook his head frantically, "No way!" He said, holding up his hands in defense, "I can't stand him."

Selphie snorted, "Psh, I've seen it a dozen times." She said waving her hand dismissively, "The quicker you admit it, the quicker you can do something about it."

Sora frowned. He didn't like Riku _that_ way...did he? His mind drifted off.

He remembered the first time they met...how the elder boy had made him blush so easily when his own girlfriend couldn't even do it anymore.

_Riku smiled slightly, "You have a nice laugh." He mentioned, titling his head to the side as he surveyed Sora._

_Sora blushed softly, "Uh, thanks...I think." He said, turning away from Riku._

_Riku smirked, "Your bedroom is right over there." He said pointing to said room._

_Sora nodded quickly, "T-thanks." He said._

And, when he kissed him...

Sora grinned widely, his eyes slipping closed.

Okay, maybe he did have the smallest crush on Riku.

"See!" Selphie cried, "You like him! Admit it!"

Sora snapped out of his trance, "Yeah...okay, maybe I do." He said, frowning, "But, only a little!"

Selphie grinned widely, "But, there's nothing I can do about it!" Sora said, shaking his head, "I have someone already and I don't want to end up like Roxas!"

Selphie nodded in understanding, "What she won't know won't hurt her." She pointed out, smiling brightly, "No one said you had to date him, but what's the harm in just sleeping with him?"

Sora's eyes widened, "No! I can't do that! Not to Kairi and not to myself." He said, sighing, "Either ways, tell me about Riku."

Selphie pouted, "Okay, _fine_!" She said, crossing her arms, "When Riku first got here last year, he wasn't really interested in anybody."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Selphie nodded, "Yeah. But, that was _before_ he met Squall...well, Leon now." She said, "You see, before Squall met Cloud, he was a little man whore." She giggled lightly at that, "And well, Riku became one of his victims."

Sora shook his head, "That still doesn't explain why Riku acts the way he does." He pointed out, frowning lightly.

Selphie rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm not finished yet, Mister!" She said, wagging her finger at him, "He actually _loved_ Squall and he took the breakup hard, well you would too if you walked in and found the person you loved sleeping with someone else, namely Cloud." She paused, "But, if it was me, I'd ask to join in 'cause Cloud's just yummy!"

Sora blinked, "I get it..." He said softly, leaning back into the couch.

Riku was afraid to fall in love again. When he felt like he was growing too attached to the person, he'd do anything and everything to end the relationship, making sure the other hated him.

So...maybe he had loved Roxas...and all the others. He just didn't want to expose himself to the pain he had felt when he had let himself fall in love.

"That and every school needs a heartbreaker."

Sora blinked, looking up, "Hey, Aerith!" He said grinning.

She waved, "And, there Riku was, ready made." She said as she sat down, cupping her cheek, "The question is, Sora, what are _you_ going to do about it?"

Sora blinked, looking away. Did he really like that boy enough to destroy his relationship with Kairi?

He laughed softly, "I need to call my girlfriend..." He said standing up, a light grin on his face.

**--- --- ---**

Kairi was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her shoulder length hair before bed. She was humming softly, a small frown on her face.

It had been a few weeks since Sora had left for his new school, in those few weeks he hadn't called once.

She tried not to worry, after all, Sora wasn't gay and he was attending an all boys school, so what girl could get him there?

But...what if she was wrong?

What if _her_ Sora did like boys...? Maybe he had found one that liked him back.

She slammed her brush on the table, her eyes cloudy.

God damnit! She was his _girlfriend_! Not chopped liver, she wouldn't be ignored so easily!

But...damn...she didn't have his number or anything...

She sighed, picking back up her brush.

"Kairi! Phone!"

The girl dived over her bed for her phone, "Thanks mom!" She replied before pressing the 'speak' button on the phone, "Hello?"

_"Hey, Kairi. It's Sora."_

The girl grinned widely. Damn straight she wouldn't be ignored, "Why haven't you called!" She demanded.

_"I've been really really busy. I'm taking all honors classes this term and that doesn't leave much time for me to do much of anything else, much less call anyone."_

"Oh..." She replied softly, flipping over to her back.

_"There's something I wanted to talk to you about, Kai."_

The girl blinked, her body freezing, "Yeah?"

_"It's not fair, Kairi. That I'm so far away. We can't see each other and I can't call much."_

"Go on." Her voice was low.

_"I think we should see other people until I come home for the summer. It'd be best for us."_

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Why?" She asked, her voice trembling.

_"I'm sure you're not happy there. Find someone who can make you happy."_

"What if I fall in love and forget about you?" She asked, her voice cold.

_"Then we weren't meant to be."_

"Whatever!" She snapped, hanging up on him.

She sat on her bed, tears running down her face as she clutched the hem of her night shirt.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" She cried.

**--- --- ---**

Sora sighed heavily, staring at the phone before he hung it back up, "Well, _that_ went well."

Selphie giggled, "Do we have another playboy in training, here, Sora?" She asked teasingly.

Sora grinned, "Not by a long shot!"

Aerith smiled, "More like a match maker!"

Sora blushed slightly, "I suppose so." He said, grinning at the two girl, "I got to go. I'll talk to Roxas tomorrow about the whole plan, ok? It's too late to bug him now."

Sora walked to the door, turning around, waving at the two girls, "G'night!" He said brightly.


	8. Sora's Plan

-1**School's Obsession**

**Starry's Corner:** Once again, thanks for all of your reviews. And, I've decided to do a lemon for this fan fiction, but, it won't be posted here. You'll have to check my bio page in the links section for the link to my fan fiction journal. As always; read, enjoy, and review!

**Chapter Eight:**** Sora's Plan**

Saturday morning...

...was a _ God send_!

Or at least that's what Roxas Kuramoto thought as he laid in his bed. Well...it wasn't _his_ bed exactly, but he spent most weekends in this bed. This bed belonged to his red headed boyfriend, whom was currently taking a shower and once again forgot to wake Roxas up.

What? _What?_ Roxas has morning urges like every other male on the planet...his are just a little stronger than most.

But, when you had a boyfriend like Axel...well, then one would understand why!

"Roxas?"

The said boy immediately perked up, "Huh?" He replied.

A red headed boy poked his head out of the bathroom, steam drifting out behind him, "Good Morning!" He said brightly, "Could ya bring me a towel?"

Roxas nodded, sitting up, "Sure." He said, stretching slightly as he yawned widely, "Where are they again?"

The boy pointed to a cabinet next to the bed, "When you get it just walk in ok?" He paused, grinning mischievously, "I'm sure you need a shower too."

Roxas grinned back, "A shower sounds good."

**--- --- ---**

An hour later, both boys laid out on the bed. The elder red head holding the younger blond haired boy, both covered by the thin white sheet. Droplets of water still sliding off of their skin.

"You know, we should get dressed."

Roxas looked up at his boyfriend, "I suppose you're right." He paused, cringing slightly, "You never know who could drop by."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "You mean like Selphie?" He asked, "I'm beginning to think she's a stalker."

Roxas chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I think she ranks up there with them." He said, standing up, "Where are my boxers...wait, where are my _clothes_?"

Axel blinked, leaning over the side of the bed, "Maybe under the bed?"

Roxas looked at him, "How would they get under there?" He asked, but none the less, he got on his knees, sticking his ass high in the air while he looked under the bed, "I'll be damned."

Axel smirked, "They were under there, huh?"

Roxas nodded at he slipped on his boxers, "We should totally stop throwing our clothes around when we get undressed." He said, placing a single hand on his hip.

Axel shrugged, leaning back in the bed, "I will if you will."

There was a short paused before both boys broke out laughing, "Pass me my boxers, will ya?" Axel asked before Roxas threw him a pair.

Just as the red headed boy pulled them up his hips, someone knocked at the door.

Both boys paused, looking at one another. There was another knock.

"Well, it's not Selphie." Roxas said, moving over to the door, "She would have busted the door down by now."

"Complete with video camera." Axel said, nodding in agreement, "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Roxas nodded, opening the door.

"Roxas!"

Roxas blinked, "Sora!" He said grinning.

The brown headed boy grinned widely, "Tidus told me you were over here." He said, pausing as he glanced behind Roxas, "Though, if you're busy, I can come back later."

Roxas blushed slightly, glancing behind him, "Nah, we're through." He said, opening the door a little more, "Whatca need, Sora?"

Sora walked in, smiling at Axel before he turned to Roxas, "I need your help with something."

Roxas nodded, "Oh, Sora this is Axel." He said pointing to the boy behind him.

Sora blinked, "Oh, hi!" He said brightly.

Axel merely waved in turn, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"So, what do you need help with?" Roxas asked, sitting himself on the bed.

"Riku." Was all Sora said as he leaned against the door.

"Riku?" The other two boys said in unison.

Sora giggled softly, "You can so tell you two are dating." He pointed out, "Yea, Riku."

Axel looked at Roxas, "That's that jackass that cheated on you, right?" He asked, turning to Sora when Roxas nodded, "You need me to kick his ass kid?"

Roxas chuckled softly, shaking his head, "No, you don't need to get suspended again." He said, stepping in front of his boyfriend, "Let me guess..." Roxas began, turning back to Sora, "You've finally figured out that you like him and you want to see if he likes you back?"

Sora blinked, staring at the blond headed boy in disbelief, "You talked to Selphie?"

Roxas laughed lightly, "So, I was right?" He asked, grinning lightly.

Sora nodded, blushing lightly, "What? Did everyone know I liked him but me?" He muttered, crossing his arms in a pout.

Roxas nodded, grinning, "Pretty much." He agreed, "So, I'm guessing you need my help to come up with a way to make him jealous, right?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah. But, I've never made anyone jealous before...so, I need help." He said.

Roxas nodded once more, "Well, I'm sure Axel wouldn't object to me pretending to be your boyfriend to make Riku jealous." He said, glancing at Axel, "You wouldn't care, right?"

Axel shrugged, "If it makes that little jack off jealous, I say go for it." He said.

"One problem though," Sora began, raising his hand, "Riku already knows about you two."

Roxas shrugged, "That's alright. I'm not taking drama for my health." He said, "Me and Axel will pretend to have a fall out." He said, "The you can be on the rebound."

Sora nodded, "Works for me." He said grinning, "Well, that's all."

Roxas nodded, "Operation: Jealous Riku begins Monday morning with me throwing my food tray at Axel!" He said, grinning widely.

Axel blinked, looking at Roxas, "A food tray?"

Roxas nodded in agreement, "A food tray."

Sora chuckled softly, "I'll let you two get back to what you were doing." He said, throwing up his hand in a farewell, "I'll see you two on Monday!" He said brightly before opening the door and walking out, closing the door with a soft snap.

Axel turned to Roxas, "Why do you want to help them?" He asked, "I thought you hated Riku."

Roxas shrugged, "Oh, don't get me wrong, I do." He paused, "But, he deserves to be happy like everyone else. Besides, if I was still with him, I wouldn't be with you!"

Axel nodded slowly, "I see your point." He agreed, "But, a _food_ tray!"

Roxas laughed, hitting his lover with a pillow, "Yes, a _food_ tray!"


	9. The Flying Food Tray

-1**School's Obsession**

**Starry's Corner:** Sorry for the long wait on the update, but Starry caught the cold from hell! But, I'm feeling a bit better today so I decided to update! Please read and enjoy. And, review if you have the time, but remember reviews make the authoress write faster...unless she's sick, that is!

**Chapter Nine:**** The Flying Food Tray**

"So are you still going to do it?"

Blue eyes twinkled mischievously, "Oh yes."

Sora chuckled softly, "What does Axel have to say about all of it?" He asked, glancing at his blonde haired friend, Roxas.

The boy grinned widely, "A _food_ tray?" He said in a mock deep voice, obviously poking fun at his red headed lover.

Sora giggled, "You're still going to throw one at him?" He asked.

Roxas nodded quickly, "For shock value, yes."

Sora shook his head, "Why do I get the impression that you're looking forward to throwing a lunch tray at him?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in playful question.

Roxas's grin widened, if possible, "Because I am!"

"Sadist."

Both boys blinked and turned around to see the smirking Axel, "Well, I've never heard you complain before." Roxas pointed out.

Axel shrugged, "Yeah, but, all the other times didn't involve a lunch tray being thrown at my head." He pointed out before pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead, "Hey Sora." He greeted, grinning at the brown headed boy.

Sora grinned, "Hey!" He said, holding up his hand in greeting, before he turned back to Roxas, "What are you two breaking up over?"

Roxas shrugged, "If things work out well, we won't have to make anything up." He said, glancing at his lover, "We'll just let the rumors do the work for us."

"Has the demon child been spotted yet?" Axel asked, throwing an arm around Roxas while raising his eyebrow, "We want to make sure he's at lunch, right?"

Sora grinned at the nickname, "Yes, the demon child is there. He wouldn't miss a chance to annoy and possibly molest me." He pointed out.

Roxas snorted, "You know you like being molested by Riku." He said with a wicked grin.

Sora blinked innocently, "You're point?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Speaking of Riku..." Roxas said as the trio began walking towards the lunchroom, "Did he try anything as of late?"

Sora shook his head, "We haven't been in the dorm long enough for anything to happen."

Roxas nodded before pushing Axel's arm off of him, "Sorry, but this has got to look legit." He pointed out before pulling open the doors, "Come in a little after me and Sora, ok?"

Axel nodded before grabbing the smaller boy's arm and pulled him back to him, pressing their lips together.

Sora blinked, blushing slightly, "I'm just going to head in." He said, scratching his head before he pulled the doors open and left the two 'fighting' lovers to themselves for a few minutes.

"Sora!"

The said boy twitched, "Riku!" He said as the silver haired boy walked up, smirking, "Eat lunch with me?" He asked, tugging on the boy's arms.

Sora shrugged, glancing behind him, "Yeah, sure." He said, allowing Riku to lead him to his table.

"You look like you've got something on your mind." Riku said, as he sat down, "What's up? How come you haven't been in the dorm lately?"

Sora blinked as he sat, _'Think Think, Come Miyake...'_ He urged himself, biting his bottom lip as he thought. _Ding!_ If there had been a light bulb over Sora's head, it would have gone off, "Axel and Roxas have been arguing a lot lately." He said, frowning slightly, "Roxas is my friend and all, so I guess I've been his shoulder to cry on?"

Riku nodded, "Seriously? I thought they had a good relationship." He said before shaking his head, "What have they been arguing about?"

Sora mentally kicked himself, racking his brain for a good believable answer, "Well...me and Roxas have to do a project together, right? For history and all. We've been spending an awful lot of time together." Sora began, grinning slightly as he searched Riku's face for any signs of caring in the least, "Roxas thinks that Axel is jealous because we've been spending so much time together."

Riku nodded, "That's understandable." He said, frowning lightly, "I think I'd be jealous too."

Sora shrugged, "I would be too, I mean, Roxas is a great catch and all. If _I_ was seeing him, I wouldn't want someone moving in on him either." He said, a slight smirk on his face as he cupped his chin.

"A great catch, huh?" Riku said, lifting an eyebrow.

Sora blinked, "What? Not jealous, I hope?" He said, fighting back a giggle...that wouldn't be very convincing.

Riku snorted, turning away, "Not in the least." He said.

Sora laughed softly, "Yeah, sure." But, his statement was drown out by a loud aggravated yell and the lunch room doors flying open.

"What in the hell!"

Yes, what in the hell indeed! Sora thought as he looked up, _Oh...it's Roxas..._It all made sense now.

The blonde headed boy was positively red in the face, from anger the students in the cafeteria thought, but Sora could venture a guess that it was from the hot make out session he had just left.

"Why would I cheat on you!" Roxas barked, whipping around to glare at his red headed lover.

Axel's glare was just a harsh, but Sora knew it was all a joke...but, they did it _so_ well! "Then what are you spending so much time with Sora, hm?" He shot back.

"A history project, remember!" Roxas shouted, slamming his hand down on the closet lunch table, effectively causing the table to shake a bit and the table's occupants to edge away from the situation.

"History, my ass!" Axel replied, throwing his arms up, "I'm not stupid you know!"

Roxas snorted, crossing his arms, "Could've fooled me!" He countered with a smirk and a look of triumphed on his face.

"You little bastard...I outta..."

Well, before anybody could hear what Axel outta do to Roxas...the blonde headed boy picked up a blue plastic lunch tray, "Do you really want to finish that?" He asked, raising the tray up threateningly.

Axel blinked.

Sora swore he saw the elder red headed boy flush, "I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, Got it memorized?"

Roxas' eyes narrowed, "Memorized _this_, mother fucker!" He replied, holding up his middle finger.

Axel snorted, "At least I didn't turn out to be exactly like Riku."

The whole lunch room went silent, a large feat within it's self, the two boys glared at each other.

Then the lunch try went air born, connecting with the side of Axel's face.

Sora was almost sure Roxas would run over there to make sure his lover was alright...but, just as they had planned, "I'll show you!" He muttered, holding his head up high as he marched towards Sora.

Sora opened his mouth to say something...

...But, he quickly found that speaking when a pair of lips sealed your own was quite useless.

Sora didn't see it.

He didn't see the deep frown and twitched Riku got when the blonde headed boy marched over and pressed his lips to Sora's.

If he did, the whole act could have been stopped there.


	10. Unchecked Emotion

-1**School's Obsession**

**Starry's Corner:** On my gosh, I love you guys! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, God knows I had a ball writing it! And, not to worry to all my little AxelRoxas fans out there, all is not lost! And, to my RikuSora fans...things can still get better...right? Lastly, to all the RoxasSora fans, alas, this fiction is **not** RoxasSora...sorry?

**Chapter Ten:**** Unchecked Emotion**

_Roxas._

_Roxas Kuramoto._

_What in the fuck dose Sora see in that guy?!_

Riku frowned heavily, leaning back in his school desk. Not giving a damn to what the teacher was saying or doing. The only thing that was worthy of his attention was...the cute little brunet and that fucking blonde.

Where had he gone wrong?

And, why in the hell did he care so much?

_Rejection._

The silver haired playboy wasn't used to being rejected. That had to be it.

After all, Tanaka Riku did not, under any circumstances fall in love. It was unheard of, unreal.

_Rejection_.

That's all it was. It couldn't...no wouldn't be more than that.

Riku was a playboy, the heart breaker. Not some love sick puppy.

But, that still brought him back to the question of why it hurt so much to think about Sora with another person.

He wasn't jealous..._Denial_...he was just irked at the fact that Sora would go for some middle status punk and not him.

It just made him _so_ angry.

But, since Riku was Riku. And, Riku didn't care about other peoples feelings or lovers...that wouldn't stop him from moving in on Sora.

He was still set and determined to make the boy his own.

Even if it meant breaking Roxas' heart, yet again.

**--- --- ---**

"Look at the size of that bruise!" Sora said in wonderment, gently touching Axel's cheek before giggling softly, "Jesus, Roxas, I thought you were going to hit him with the tray not put him in a coma!"

Roxas glared at the brown headed boy, "Aw, put a sock in it!" He said, waving his hand.

"Yeah, and what about that kiss too? _That_ wasn't in the plan." Axel said, crossing his arm and raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

Roxas pouted, "I _had_ too, we've already been through this, Axel!" He said, frowning. He paused, a smirk coming on to his face, "You're not jealous, are you?" He said, poking the other boy.

Axel flushed lightly, "No!"

Sora giggled, "I think he is!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Either ways, did you two see Riku's face when you kissed Sora?" He asked, grinning.

Both boys shook their heads, "No, what happened?"

"He was jealous."

**--- --- ---**

_Jealous. Jealous. Jealous._

Was he actually hearing the words coming out of this little toad's mouth, "I am not jealous!" Riku insisted, glaring at the short brown headed girl.

"Ah, but I think you are, Riku." Selphie said, nudging the elder boy, "You just don't want to admit it, because then you'd have to admit you feel something more for Sora then lust."

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Riku snapped, glaring at the girl.

What did she know? She was just as bad, maybe even worse, than him.

Selphie sighed in a mellow dramatic manner, "Oh, Riku!" She said, shaking her head, "I've seen jealously, hun, I've produced it! I think I know what it looks like when someone is jealous."

Riku stared at the girl for a moment.

_She does have a point..._

No! What in the fuck was he thinking!

There was **no** what in **hell** that his feelings for Sora went anywhere beyond lust.

_No way in hell_...

Selphie giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, "It's so cute..." She said, "He likes you too, you know."

Riku's eyes widened. His heart beat slowed.

_Wait...what?_

She giggled once again. That evil, 'I-Told-You-So' giggle, "You do like him...right?" She asked, raising her eyebrow, "If you didn't. You wouldn't care so much that he rejected you." She pointed out, "Common sense, hun." She finished, tapping her head lightly as she walked down the hall, immediately latching on to some poor unsuspecting boy.

"Wait...what?" Riku said, staring after the girl, a soft frown on his face.

**--- --- ---**

It was close to six when Sora finally left Axel's dorm, grinning slightly as he walked down the hall. Things were working out just as they had planned. The school though Axel and Roxas were no more and that Roxas had rebounded with Sora.

But, in truth, Axel and Roxas were "rebounding" with one another right now as Sora walked down the hall towards his own dorm.

Though, he _did_ feel kind of bad about playing this trick on Riku.

But, it was the only way to get Riku to actually admit that he liked Sora and wanted him for more than just sex.

He pulled out his dorm key as he turned to handle to the room.

_Odd._

The door was unlocked...but that meant Riku was actually _home_ on a Friday night.

Alright...

What alien had the balls enough to abduct Riku and replace him with a clone?

"Riku?" Sora called softly as he pushed open the door.

He saw the silver haired boy sitting on the sofa. His arms spread and his eyes closed, but Sora knew he wasn't asleep. He was lost in thought.

Sora titled his head, walking to the couch.

_Odd._

--- --- ---

He was mentally exhausted.

Convincing himself he didn't feel a thing _but_ lust for the blue eyed boy.

_Lustlustlustlovelustlustlustlikelovelust_

Odd thing was...it wasn't working.

His head told his heart one thing, but his heart laughed and gave his head the middle finger, insisting on another.

And, he was beginning to think his heart was right.

"Riku?"

Damn...he was hearing his voice now. He must have it bad...

He didn't move as the sofa dipped with the weight of someone sitting next to him.

"Is everything ok?"

Was everything ok?

_No...hell no._

"Riku? Talk to me."

He felt a warm hand touch his arm.

He raised his head, opening his eyes, turning to look at the young brunet, "Why do you care?" It had slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

He blinked as a shocked look came over Sora's face.

"Because, you're my friend! And, being home on a Friday night isn't like you!" Sora insisted.

Riku sighed, his arms falling off of the couch, "The person I want to go out with is already taken." He said dryly, eyeing the brown headed boy.

Sora stared at him for a moment before frowning, "Oh." His voice sounded so...so...disappointed.

_Wait..._

Something was amiss here.

But, Riku couldn't put his finger on it.

So...he decided to try something...

"Sora," He said, his voice firm, "Look at me."

The boy glanced over at him before turning his head to meet him.

Riku leaned closer, giving the boy an opportunity to pull away.

Sora didn't.

_Odd._

He gently pressed their lips together, allowing Sora to pull away should he decided too.

He didn't.

_What in the..._

Riku put his hand behind the boy's head, cutting off any chances for Sora to pull away. But, that didn't seem to bother the younger boy, who pressed back against Riku.

Hands clasped at the front of his shirt as a tongue brushed against his lips.

_Something's up...I just know it..._

He really began to think something was up when Sora started tugging him down on top of him.

But, he couldn't pull away...

Not yet...

He just couldn't.

_But, I have too._

Riku lifted his head, "Boyfriend, huh?" He asked, a smirk on his face as he nipped at the boy's bottom lip before raising off of him.

_Interesting..._

He made his way back to his room, ignoring the brown headed boys pleas to come back.

Oh yes...something was up...

And Riku was going to find out what it was.


	11. Don't Be So Jealous

-1**School's Obsession**

**Starry's Corner:** Thank you for all the reviews for last chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I hope you equally enjoy this one as well. Remember to read and enjoy. Then review if you wish!

**Chapter Eleven:**** Don't Be So Jealous!**

"I don't believe the report is due tomorrow!" Sora groaned, glancing over at Roxas, frowning heavily.

Roxas chuckled, "I have the report done already. We just have to get the research in order and write the note cards for the presentation." The blonde headed boy pointed out.

"How could you get a fifteen page report done in one night?" Sora asked, a shocked look on his face.

This caused Roxas to break out in laughter, "Lots of practice." The boy replied, "I'll write the note cards if you handle the research." He said, pulling out some index cards from his folder.

"Got it!" Sora agreed with a grin.

The two boys worked in silence for awhile. Not saying anything, enjoying the rare peace and quiet one would find when you decide to work in Riku's dorm room.

Speaking of Riku...

"Where's the seed of Satan?" Roxas asked, not looking up from his work.

Sora blinked, "Now that you mention it...I have no clue." He said, setting down his pen, his ocean blue eyes scanning the room, "That's odd."

Roxas snorted, "I'll say." He agreed, "Normally he doesn't pass up a chance to sit and glare at me." He added, before chuckling softly, "He is so jealous."

Sora grinned, nodding in agreement, "He is." He said, "Now if only he could admit it, then we wouldn't have to pull this on him anymore."

Roxas nodded, "That could take awhile. It requires Riku to actually think." He pointed out with a smirk.

Sora chuckled shaking his head, "All to true." He agreed.

Roxas smirked, "Since tomorrow's Monday, I'll walk you to class and we'll make a showing at your locker..." He paused, a thoughtful look coming over his face, "...Riku has a locker by you, right?"

Sora slowly nodded, thumbing through notes, "Yeah, it's a few lockers down though." He said, glancing up at the blonde headed boy.

Roxas nodded, "That's prefect!" He said brightly checking his watch, "Aw shit, it's past curfew." He said, quickly gathering his papers, "I should go before Aerith catches me and leaves me in a room alone with Selphie."

Sora chuckled softly before nodding, "Okay." He said as Roxas stood up, "See you-" But his sentence was cut off when Roxas' lips pressed against his own.

His eyes widened only slightly as Roxas pulled away, an amused look on his face, "Riku." He mouthed, gesturing behind him as he stood up, "Have a good night." He said before bending down, pressing yet another kiss to the flushing boy's lips.

Sora looked behind Roxas as the boy moved away and saw a frowning Riku leaning against the kitchen table.

Roxas smirked as he walked past Riku, "Tanaka." He said simply, nodding his head as he made his way to the door.

His only reply was a harsh glare.

It make his smirk widened.

Oh...Riku was _so_ jealous.

**--- --- ---**

"Studying?"

Sora looked up at Riku, "Yeah, we have a report due tomorrow." He said, gathering up his notes, "Why?"

Riku shrugged, "It's my dorm room too." He pointed out, "I have right to know who's making out in here."

Sora's eyes widened as his blush deepened, "We weren't making out!" He hissed.

Riku snorted, "At least not in the way we normally do." He pointed out with a seductive smirk as he walked closer to Sora, "I don't think you've done anything like that with Roxas, have you?"

Sora blinked, scooting himself into the couch, his eyes wide.

"And, you've been with him for a little under two weeks, right?" Riku asked, kneeling in front of him

Sora's mouth fell open as he slowly nodded, "Uh-huh."

Riku smirked, "What's wrong with that picture?" He asked softly, brushing the side of Sora's face with his fingers before he pressed his lips to the others.

Sora's eyes widened, but as he pushed against Riku, "No." He said, shaking his head, his hands pressed against Riku's chest, "I'm not doing this again." He said.

Riku rolled his eyes, "You didn't have a problem with it before." He pointed out.

Sora frowned, pushing Riku back, "Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to be like you." He said, his eyes narrowing.

Riku's hands left the boy as though they had been burned. That hit him hard. He frowned, "There's something up..." He said, smirking at Sora, "I'll find out what it is." He said, brushing his lips against Sora's before standing up.

"If you'd admit you're jealous, then you wouldn't have to figure anything out." Sora said quickly.

It was killing him slowly. He wanted Riku so bad. Just the stupid idiot wouldn't admit he wanted Sora back.

Riku snorted, "I'm not jealous. I can have anyone I want." He pointed out, pausing, "Thought I already proved that to you."

"You did." Sora said, standing up, facing Riku bravely, "But you want the one person you can't have."

Riku stared at him for a moment before speaking, "And, who would that be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sora smiled, sucking on his bottom lip slightly as he moved closer to the silver haired boy, placing his hands on Riku's chest seductively, "Oh..." He said, leaning up to Riku's ear, breathing in it lightly, enjoying the shivers he felt against him, "...I think you know." He said before pulling away.

Leaving Riku was an almost inviting grin as he made his way back into his own room.

**--- --- ---**

"You did _what_!" Roxas cried out before breaking out in loud laughter, bracing himself against the wall.

Sora giggled, covering his mouth with his hands, grinning slightly.

"That's too good!" Axel agreed, leaning against his lover...well, ex lover, but ex lover he still slept with on a regular basis, laughing loudly, clutching his sides.

Sora shook his head, calming down, "It _was_ funny...but, he didn't enjoy it." He said, frowning lightly, "I tried to get him to admit he liked me and was jealous...but, you know Riku." His voice drifted off, "Maybe this is all hopeless."

Roxas frowned, "Don't say that." He said, straightening back up, "We all see the way he looks at you. It isn't just lust. Well, it's a little bit, cause Riku's a little horn dog. But, he cares about you too."

Sora grinned slightly, "Thanks." He said, before sighing, "Now if we can only get him to admit that..." He said before laughing lightly.

Roxas waved him off, "Give him time, I'm sure it's eating him up on the inside." He pointed out, "He's used to getting what he wants, he won't like it if he can't have you."

"Perfect logic." Axel said before shaking his head.

Sora chuckled, "I got to get to class." He said, still laughing lightly.

Roxas nodded, "Alright, I think I'm skipping next period." He said, smirking slightly as he glanced behind him, "With Axel."

Sora laughed once more, "I'll cover for you guys, ok?" He said, before grabbing his bag, "See you later."

Roxas turned in Axel's embrace, "I still don't understand what he sees in that jack ass." He said thoughtfully, his hands coming around his red headed lover's neck.

Axel smirked, "Probably the same thing you did." He reminded him gently before presing his lips against the other's.


	12. A Small Price to Pay

-1**School's Obsession**

**Starry's Corner:** Sorry for the long wait for an update, but Starry had other fiction in the bin that needed tending too. That and was being a bitch again, but what's a girl to do, eh? 'Member to read and enjoy. And, review if you like.

**Chapter Twelve:**** A Small Price to Pay**

Riku had decided to skip out on school for the most part. He just couldn't concentrate on the work...not that he did it in the first place, but he didn't feel like sitting in one place for an hour and a half.

He had more than enough to think about at this point.

Something was up. He just knew it.

Sora was so pulling something on him with that little twit Roxas.

But, why would he do something like that? Sora wasn't exactly capable of messing up someone's relationship just to get something for himself. He was just too innocent to do something like that.

Roxas had it out for Riku ever since the day he walked in on Riku and another boy. So, Roxas would defiantly be up for pulling something on him.

But, why would Axel just let Roxas pretend to be Sora's boyfriend? Wait...? What if Axel was in on it too? God knew that the red head hated Riku enough for what was done to Roxas.

But still. Why would Sora even dream about doing something like that.

Sure is made him jealous as hell. And, it even made him realize that maybe his feelings for Sora did run a little deeper then lust. But, the boy just ignored all of his advances.

But, he always did the same thing after them. He pushed Riku to say..._something_. Riku knew what that something was, but he wasn't about to say it. No matter how true it was. If he did that, he could kiss his rep good-bye and he'd become the next Leon...happily settled down with a stable boyfriend.

He wouldn't do that...no matter how appealing the thought of Sora being that sable boyfriend was. He was all about his reputation.

Riku shook his head slowly, frowning deeply. Yes, he was sure something was up. And, he'd get to the bottom of it...even if he had to walk past an empty classroom to see Roxas and Axel locked in a heated make out session.

Eh.

Who was he kidding, he'd have to work harder than that.

**--- --- ---**

"Mmmm, Axel..." Roxas was breathless, his face flushed as his lover pushed him into the desk, his lover attacking his neck with harsh nips "...Shouldn't we wait...?"

Axel snorted, pausing from his ministrations, "We're alone now, aren't we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he lifted his head to look his little lover in the eye.

Roxas slowly nodded, "But, we could get caught." He pointed out, moaning softly as Axel returned to his neck, sucking at the flesh as his hand up his thigh.

"Doubt it." Axel said, lifting the blonde onto the desk, pushing him back slightly, grabbing his knees and spreading them.

Roxas stared up at the red head, leaning on his hands positioned behind him on the desk. A grin slowly made it's way on to his face, "Let's do it!" He said.

Axel chuckled, nipping at his lover's bottom lips playfully, "But, what if we get caught?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, if the right person catches us then at least Sora wouldn't have to keep pretending just to get Riku to admit he likes him." Roxas said before leaning up to Axel, wrapping his arms around him.

Axel grinned, nodding in agreement, "You're right about that." He said, leaning closer to Roxas, "But, there's a one in a million chance that he'd catch us."

Well, guess what?

Riku was that one in a million.

The aquamarine eyed boy grinned, shaking his head as he laughed softly.

Yeah, it so made sense now.

Riku smirked, leaving, letting the two boys get back to what they were about to do. Silently thankful he didn't have the class they were currently about to fuck in.

He had to talk to Sora. And, damnit he had to talk to the boy _now_!

So, he walked to Sora's class, knocking on the door, a large smirk plastered on his face.

Oh yes...things were about to come full circle.

**--- --- ---**

Sora sighed heavily as he continued to take notes, eyeing the clock that hung over head. For some reason he was finding it hard to concentrate. Soon, he'd get to go back home for the winter holidays.

Then he'd get to be badgered by Kairi for breaking it off with her.

Oh joy.

If Riku would just swallow his pride, then maybe he could work things to his benefit...but, that wasn't looking to bright at this point.

It sucked.

"Um, excuse me, sir?"

Sora blinked, looking up to see Riku poking his head through the door.

Well, damn, speak of the devil.

The teacher looked up, "Tanaka, what can I do for you?"

Sora saw a smirk form on Riku's mouth, "Oh, I just need Sora, the principle needs to see him." He said, glancing at Sora, "He needs to bring his stuff to, he won't be back this period, maybe even the next depending on what happens, he could be out the whole day."

Alright...that smirk was pure evil.

Pure evil and hot as fuck!

The teacher turned back to Sora, "Come and collect your work after school, ok?" He said.

Sora nodded, not saying anything as he left the classroom, Riku shutting the door behind him. He was just about to unleash all holy hell on Riku, but before he could get the words out he was slammed against a locker and a pair of lips pressed over his own.

Determined, hot, passionate, and...something else.

That was the kiss Sora fell into...he just couldn't put his finger on the something else that was now present in the kiss he shared with Riku.

This kiss was so different from all of the other's for some reason Sora couldn't see.

Before Sora could find out what it was...Riku, pulled away a smirk on his face.

"You. Me. Dorm room. _Now._"

Sora just stared at the boy in disbelief as he was dragged to their dorm room.

What in the fuck?


	13. Realizations and Confrontations

-1**School's Obsession**

**Starry's Corner:** I know I'll have some fans who'll want me dead after they read this chapter, because there so could be a lemon. But, I'm keeping this story at a T rating...sorry.

**Chapter Thirteen:**** Realizations and Confrontations**

**Last Chapter:**

"You. Me. Dorm room. _Now._"

**This Chapter:**

Riku pushed the brunet boy into their dorm room, pausing to lock the door before he turned on Sora. An interesting smirk on his face.

Sora blinked before scowling, "Well?" He said, crossing his arms, "What in the fuck is your problem?" He demanded.

Riku's smirk widened, "Well, I was skipping class, like I normally do." He said, pausing dramatically, "And, you won't believe _what_ I saw in an empty classroom."

Sora's eyes widened in realization as he backed against the kitchen table. For some reason, he knew exactly what Riku had saw in that classroom. This wasn't the way he wanted Riku to find out, not in the least.

Riku chuckled softly, "It seems like you already know what...or should I say _who_ I saw in that classroom. Which leads me to one conclusion." He said thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

"Wh-what?" Sora asked softly as Riku approached him, a cat-like grin on his face.

"You knew and set it up, didn't you?" Riku asked upon pushing Sora back into the table, his hands holding the brunets down flat on said table, "Roxas was really only pretending to be your boyfriend. I should have known, Roxas is crazy about that red headed idiot."

Sora frowned lightly. So, he _had_ been found at, "I'm sorry." And, honestly, he was.

Riku shook his head, a grin still on his face. How could he maintain that grin through out this conversation, when he was suppose to be angry that he had been played, was beyond Sora "No need to apologize." He said holding up his hand, "I know _why_ you did it."

Sora's eyes widened once more, "Y-you do?" He squeaked, blood rushing to his face.

Riku nodded, "Yes, I do." He said, "Which really explains a lot of things and in short, the idea was absolutely brilliant."

Sora laughed nervously, not sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

Riku smirked when he saw the confused look on Sora's face, "After I saw them, I understood why everyone, even you, was pushing me to confess." He said, his smirk evolving into a warm smile that reached his eyes.

Sora felt his heart flutter. Somehow he knew that smile was meant only for him.

"It took me a while to realize it and even longer to get myself to admit it." Riku went on, "But, it all hit me when I saw Axel and Roxas on top of that desk..." He paused before pulling a disgusted look, "And, that was foul, I don't ever want to repeat that experience."

Sora couldn't help but chuckle softly at that last comment.

"Then I understood why I was getting so jealous." Riku continued, pausing only once, "For once, it had nothing to do with someone rejecting me. It was because I wanted what that twit had."

After he said that, a heavy silence hung in the air. Both boys stared at one another. Sora's eyes wide and hopeful. Riku merely smiling in light of his up coming confession.

"I wanted you."

Sora let out a breath he didn't even know that he had been holding before he leaned up to Riku, pressing their lips together in a kiss. A kiss that would mean more to Sora than any other kiss they've ever shared.

Riku brought his hand up to cup Sora's cheek, his other hand going around the brunet's waist as he felt Sora's tongue brush against his bottom lip. But, Riku wouldn't let the kiss go any deeper, he pulled away, still smiling, "I guess I don't need to ask if I still have you?" He asked playfully.

Sora grinned brightly, "You never lost me." He answered before Riku's lips pressed against his once again.

This time the innocent kiss turning into something not so innocent. A kiss that held the promise of something more.

The kiss was broken for a second time, Riku looked down as Sora, his thumb moving across Sora's cheek, "Sora...we don't have to-" But the elder boy was cut off.

Sora raised his head, smiling softly, "No, no, it's ok." He said, his eyes a shade darker, veiled by lust.

Riku frowned lightly, "I don't want to do something you'll only regret in the morning." He said, pulling the boy closer to him, "I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do."

Sora smiled lightly, reaching up to Riku, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away, "If it's with you, I won't regret it." He said. And, honestly, he wouldn't. He knew this is what he wanted. He wanted Riku, and now he had got him.

Riku slowly nodded, grabbing Sora's hands, "Come on." He said, pulling the younger boy towards his own room, a smile slowly forming on his face. Absently, he wondered if Leon had felt like this when he had first gotten together with Cloud.

Sora nodded as he was drug into the other boy's room, he bit his lip. He was a bit nervous now. But, that was to be expected, this would be his first time, but he was giving it to the person who he wanted to have it.

Riku led the boy into his room, closing the door behind him. He turned back to the brunet, "Now, before we go on, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, his tone completely serious. For once, he was serious, he cared about Sora enough to make sure this is what the boy wanted before going on with it.

Sora slowly nodded, "Yes, Riku, I'm sure." He said before smiling widely.

Riku grinned, pulling the boy to him, "Alright." He whispered before pressing his lips against Sora's, one hand behind Sora's neck, the other on his waist.

**--- --- ---**

Sora panted softly, his head laying on Riku's chest, a serene smile on his face as he snuggled closer to his new lover, "That was..." His voice faded. He couldn't find the words to say how wonderful that experience was.

Riku smirked knowingly, pulling the boy up to him to plant a kiss on his forehead, "I know." He said, laying his hand over Sora's back, "Believe me, I know."

"Tanaka Riku!"

The said boy jumped, sitting up, "What in the hell, Aerith?!" He said glaring at the brown haired woman that had barged into his room, ruining his moment with Sora.

"Aerith!" Sora squeaked diving under the covers, his cheeks flushing deeply.

The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously, "If you hurt Sora, I swear I'll kill you with my own two hands." She said wagging her finger at the silver haired boy, "And, so will Selphie, and Roxas, and Axel."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Aerith...go away." He said, glaring at the girl, "You're embarrassing Sora."

Aerith snorted, "He had better get used to that now that you two are an item." She said, crossing her arms.

Riku shook his head, "As much as I would love to carry on this conversation with you, Aerith, we're both naked..." He paused before smirking, "And, I wasn't quite done with Sora yet."

Aerith blinked, "Sora," She said, shaking her head, "Good luck with Riku's libido." She said before turning, "By the way, Riku, no sex in the dorms remember?" She added, glancing over her shoulder.

Riku chuckled, "Yeah, but this time it's with my boyfriend whom I'm not cheating on." He said, grinning.

"And, never will, right?" Sora asked, peeking out from under the blanket.

Riku smiled widely, "And, never will." He agreed, pulling the blanket down a ways to press his lips against Sora's.

Aerith rolled her eyes, "Yeah, don't even wait until I'm out of the damn room..." She muttered, "You damn exhibitionist!"

Riku chuckled, "You're a damn voyeur!" He said, lifting himself off of Sora.

"At least I admit it!" She called as she walked out to the dorm, relocking the door behind her.

Sora stared up at his lover, "Do I even want to know?" He asked.

Riku laughed, looking back down at him, "Aerith is famous for busting in during the most strangest times." He pointed out before he claimed Sora's mouth in a heated his, his hand once again set off to wondering his little lover's body.


	14. Would You Go With Me?

-1**School's Obsession**

**Starry's Corner:** We're down to the last two chapters, folks! Please read and enjoy! Review as well!

**Chapter Fourteen:**** Would You Go With Me?**

"I think we should've gotten a better grade." Sora pouted, handing the report back to Roxas, "We did everything right."

Roxas nodded in agreement, "It could be worse." He pointed out, "At least we got a C," He said before chuckling softly, "Axel got an F."

"Riku didn't even do it." Sora said, grinning slightly.

"Speaking of which," Roxas said, shoving the report back into his bag, "How are you and him doing?"

Sora smiled widely, "Good, actually." He said with a nod of his head.

"Does Riku and Sora have any plans over the winter holidays?" Roxas asked cupping his cheek, "I'm staying here with Axel."

Sora shrugged, "I'm going home..." His voice drifted off, "I was thinking about asking Riku to come with me too."

"That's a good idea." Roxas said, grinning, "He'd get to meet that ex girlfriend of yours, what was her name again...?"

Sora chuckled, "Kairi, I can't say that she'd be too happy to meet him." He pointed out, grinning slightly, "She might go psycho bitch on him and try to kill him."

Roxas laughed lightly at that one, "She sounds like the type of person I'd get along with." He teased, poking the brunet.

Sora shook his head, "Yes, you both would start the 'kill Riku' fan club..." He paused, "Or the 'Riku Sora yaoi' fan club." He said blinking.

"Or both."

Both boys turned around to see the smirking Riku, walking into the dorm, school books in tow and a red headed Axel behind him.

"Hey." Sora said grinning as Riku bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips, before he pulled away and playfully glared at Roxas, "You're not trying to steal my boyfriend again are you?" He teased.

The blonde blinked innocently before wrapping an arm around Sora, "No more than you trying to steal mine." He said, nuzzling Sora's cheek before laughing lightly.

Riku pulled a shocked looked, "Oh no Axel, he found out about us?!" He said in a mock dramatic voice, throwing himself in the arms of Axel.

Axel laughed lightly, "Now, I told you before, Riku." He said, lightly pushing the silver haired boy away, "Roxas is the only one for me!"

At this point Sora burst out laughing, "You guys are too much!" He said standing, "Because all of you know you can't keep your hands off of me."

Roxas snorted at this, "Oh dear, I'm afraid Riku's begun rubbing off on Sora." He said with a fake sigh, cupping his chin.

Riku smirked, pulling his boyfriend over to him, "I'm doing more than that." He said with a seductive grin before he nibbled the younger boy's ear.

Sora gasped softly, blushing, "Riku..." He said, his eyes closing.

Roxas blinked before standing, "Yeah, we'll leave so you two can get on with your little smut parade." He said, grabbing Axel's hand, "We have our own to start anyway!" He said, throwing a grin to his lover before pulling him out of the dorm.

Riku chuckled, pulling away, "You said you wanted to talk to me when you called me earlier. What's up?" He asked.

Sora's blush deepened, "Well...it's almost winter holidays and I'll be going home for them..." He started, frowning lightly.

Riku nodded, "And, I'll miss you like a bitch, but continue."

"But, that's it. I want you to come with me." Sora said, looking up at the boy, "Please?"

Riku's eyes widened slightly, "You want me to...what?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Come home with me." Sora asked once more.

Riku stared at the boy before smiling warmly, "Of course , you don't even have to ask." He said before pressing his lips against his lover's once more, intended on taking things further as he pulled the other towards his bedroom.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Hm, I wonder if anyone knows what song the title came from. If you can guess it I'll write you a smutty RikuSora one shot! Put your guesses into your comments. I'll give you guys a hint: I'm country and that's my genre of music.


	15. Winter's Obsession

-1**School's Obsession**

**Starry's Corner:** Welcome to the final chapter of School's Obsession. I'm glad you all made it this far without leaving me. I'm even happier by all of the reviews I got for this story. Speaking of which; The song I used in the last chapter as a title was Josh Turner's _Would You Go With Me_. A beautiful song, if I do say so myself. Thanks to the person who guessed it, you know who you are, you're one-shot will be posted soon after this.

**Chapter Fifteen:**** Winter's Obsession**

Destiny Island.

Sora's beautiful Island get away of a home.

Riku was left breathless, an arm wrapped loosely around his younger boyfriend as the pair stood on the deck of the ferry, "Beautiful." He said softly.

Sora smiled widely, glancing up at his lover, "Isn't though?" He asked before returning his gaze to the Island chain just in the distance.

Riku grinned, "I wasn't talking about the Islands." He said, turning his little lover around to face him.

Sora tilted his head in confusion, "Oh?" He said.

Riku nodded, leaning closer to his brown headed lover, "I was talking about you." He answered before pressing his lips to the flushing boy's lips.

The kiss was only held for a moment before the brunet pulled away, smiling softly before burying his face in his boyfriend's chest, his hands wrapped around the other's waist.

"I'm so happy that you came with me." Sora said, face still hidden in the other's chest.

Riku smiled, "I know. How could I refuse, I get to meet Sora's mommy." He teased, running his fingers through the wild brown spikes.

Sora chuckled, lifting his head, "And my psycho ex girlfriend." He pointed out.

Riku grinned, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead, "Yes, you warned me about her." He said.

Sora nodded, "And for good reason. She won't be very happy to see us together." He said, turning back to face to approaching Islands.

Riku pulled the boy to him, chest to back, his arms around Sora's waist, "I can understand her, should she be jealous." He said, grinning slightly.

Sora nodded before giggling softly, "Yes, you would know how she feels." He said, placing his hands over the ones on his stomach.

Riku pouted, "I can't help that my pride wouldn't let me confess to you." He said, leaning down to press a kiss to the boy's neck.

Sora shivered lightly at the contact, "But, it finally gave in." He pointed out, moving his neck slightly as his boyfriend continued to nip and suck at his neck.

Riku chuckled, "No, Axel just needs to find better places to start seducing Roxas in." He pointed out.

Sora laughed as well as the ferry's horn blew, "Oh, we're almost there!" The brunet cried out excitedly.

Riku grinned slightly, straightening up, "Alright, let's go get our things." He said, grabbing the boy's hand before they walked off inside.

**--- --- ---**

A red headed girl leaned against the wall, boredly swinging her car keys around on her finger as she waited for two certain boys. One she could care less about, the other she was determined to get back.

Kairi Itou grinned widely when a familiar spiky brown headed bobbed up and down in the crowd, followed by a not so familiar silver head.

She pushed herself off of the wall, plaster a fake smile on her face, "Sora!" She cried out happily, bouncing slightly as she raised her hand in the air to get the said boy's attention.

Sora frowned slightly when he saw Kairi, "I thought my Mom was coming." He said softly to his lover as the pair came up on the red head.

Riku shrugged, "I take it that that is your psycho ex?" He said in an even softer voice.

Sora nodded, "Kairi? Where's my Mom?" He asked as they reached the girl.

Kairi frowned, "Now, you haven't seem me in four and half months and you can't even say hi and introduce me to your friend!" She pouted, crossing her arms.

Sora blushed lightly, "Oh, um, this is my boyfriend Riku Tanaka." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Riku merely nodded his head at the girl.

Kairi blinked, "Boyfriend?" She said, her perfectly placed smile breaking on momentarily, "I didn't know you were gay!" She said, her voice carefully guarded, her smile a cruel one.

Sora blushed, looking down, "I'm bisexual actually." He admitted, "I just never told anyone."

Kairi's smile grew, "Oh really?" She said in a sickly sweet voice, "Interesting." She said softly to herself, "Either ways, I'm taking you two home since your mom had to work late and jackass didn't want to pick you up."

Sora nodded as Kairi turned, beckoning the boy's to follow her.

Riku leaned down to Sora, "I didn't like her tone about your sexuality." He whispered, holding the other boy's hand.

Sora nodded, "I'll have to come clean with my Mom..." He said, looking up at his lover, "I sorry about Kairi, she's still bitter."

Riku smiled warmly, "It's ok." He said, pressing a chaste kiss on the boy's lips.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Open ending, much? Guess what...? There's going to be a sequel, _Winter's Obsession_. This is something of a teaser for that fic! Keep an eye out for it!


End file.
